


Leon's Last Secret

by Utsuki



Series: Amber [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Character Development, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Past Sexual Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utsuki/pseuds/Utsuki
Summary: Leon has discovered what it means to love someoneIn order for their love to grow further in intimacySonia will have to unlock one last secret Leon has been holding onto through his years in isolation
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Sonia
Series: Amber [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630111
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> I hope you are all safe amidst this pandemic!  
> Staying at home for me is a perfect chance to indulge in writing \\(^o^)/  
> So without further ado, here is the continuation of the Amber series.  
> For the new readers, you don't have to read the previous works to understand although it is highly recommended for the character development!

**21 /03/2020 - Leon’s Weekend Stay Over with the Family **

It was a sunny day in Postwick. 

With the exception of the snowy mountains surrounding Circhester, the steadily rising temperature that came with the start of spring had melted all the snow away in the region, leaving instead varying shades of green that paint the vast fields of Galar.

Leon lay down on the top of a hillock and inside a farm of Wooloo, inhaling in the spring breeze that freshened his lungs. He savoured in the moment, soaking himself under the relaxing warmth of the sun, his eyes closed. 

“Brother! So that’s where you are!”

Hop stepped inside the farm, passing through a bunch of Wooloo in his path with Sonia following him behind as well as her Yamper.

Leon remained on the ground, looking at them amusingly, while they stood around him, their bodies casting a shadow over his, with Yamper jumping on top of him.

“What are you doing here? We’ve been looking all over for you,” Sonia exclaimed.

Leon had a tinge of guilt seeing their worried expression.

“Sorry, guys. I got lost and figured the best way was for you to find me while I stay in one place, since, you know, I left my Charizard at our house.”

“Yeah, something you should have never done,” Hop interjected with half lidded eyes.

“Hey, give me some slack. I was just going to take a short walk around town and come back. I didn’t think I would get lost,” he defended himself in a lighthearted tone. 

Sonia crouched down and flicked Leon’s forehead, making him wince in pain. 

“Idiot. And here you are like a lost child. You should know by now that you have zero sense of direction and that you always need a guardian with you,” Sonia scolded.

“Yes, love,” he smiled with his eyes, his fingers rubbing his forehead.

Sonia blushed while Hop made a grimacing face, not quite used to them being a couple.

“I’m out of here. See you guys at Mom’s place. Gloria promised me a match.”

“See you soon, Hop.”

Hop waved at his brother with a toothy smile before leaving. 

Soon after, the two were left alone on top of the hillock.

Leon sat upright and held Yamper in his arms. The Pokémon showed no sign of moving, appearing comfortable on his lap, so he petted it.

Seeing as her partner didn’t seem to want to leave anytime soon, Sonia sat down herself next to him. 

“…I’m so glad your nightmares are better now.”

“Yeah,” he smiled, “they have become less frequent and less intense. The psychologist’s tricks helped.”

“Thank goodness we found a good one! I figured we would need an expert’s opinion, but I was afraid it would all be a waste of your money. I liked the solution of writing a different ending to your nightmares.”

“Yeah. Since the Chairman is in prison, it’s easy to imagine an ending where he can’t do anything to harm us.” 

Sonia nodded. She stretched her arms and lay down.

“It’s good you didn’t need to go to more drastic measures. Having a Munna use its dream eater move to eat your dreams didn’t sound like a safe option at all!”

“No kidding. I’m glad we didn’t get to that… Maybe he was just saying that as a joke.”

“Maybe. He’s kind of a weirdo, can’t really tell what he’s thinking. But he seems like a nice guy overall.”

He laughed quietly in response, before he felt Sonia’s left hand touching his cheek and her lips on his. She had a sweet scent of lavender from her perfume he noticed. 

Holding her left hand, he kissed her back while her free hand caressed his face.

Before they could carry on, they were interrupted by her Yamper barking away for being completely ignored.

They both turned their gaze to the Pokémon, then to each other before chuckling. 

After that, Leon played with her Yamper, so she just let her eyes trail over the Wooloo rolling around them while her mind wondered over the previous weeks’ events.

Since Valentine’s day, the two had more openly shown their love in front of their family and friends. If asked, they will say they are a couple. Even though they hadn’t disclosed it officially to the public, rumours spread like wildfire starting from their hometowns in Postwick and Wedgehurst.

It didn’t take long before news about their relationship appeared all over the internet. 


	2. Chapter 2

** 27/03/2020 - The Morning the First News About Their Relationship Broke Out **

Sonia woke up to a series of beep sounds and vibrations from her Rotom Phone. Upon checking it, notifications of unread messages from her friends and mainly from Hop were invading her screen. She proceeded in reading the ones from Hop first.

7:35 “DID YOU SEE THE NEWS???”

7:38 “YO, CHECK THIS RIGHT NOW.”

7:39 Link sent.

Upon tapping on the link sent by Hop, she was redirected to an article that has thousands of shares with the title in big black fonts.

> ** “Galar’s Ex Beloved Champion Leon and Professor Sonia Are Dating: Childhood Friends Turning Into Lovers.” **

Sonia’s heart went racing, her face flushing red as she reread the title three times to make sure she didn’t misread. 

With fingers trembling from shock, she scrolled down to read the rest of Hop’s messages.

8:02 Missed Call

8:02 “Sonia!!!” 

“Wake up!!!”

“I’m near the lab now and there’s a SWARM of people in front of it.”

8:03 “I see cameras and microphones, it’s definitely paparazzi.”

“I’m heading back to my home, they haven’t seen me yet.”

“I’m not dealing with this alone.”

“I’ll wait for you.”

8:17 “back home now.”

“I called Leon.”

“He seems chill about it LLOL”

“Says he would wait for you to call him”

8:20 “He says if you need him to talk to the reporters he’ll come.”

“He’s at the Battle Tower now.”

“Also swarmed with reporters lol”

8:29 “Plzz Wake up….. TT_TT”

Sonia wrote a quick text to Hop to not keep him waiting.

8:40 “Hi Hop! So sorry!! And thanks for the reports!! I’m awake now. THIS IS CRAZY!!! Will call you in a moment. Talk to Leon first. Bye! ”

She then briefly checked the messages from her friends, including Gloria, Raihan, Nessa and Milo. They were mostly words of support after seeing the news. She will have to thank them later.

Her heart still thumping although less loudly, she processed the unfolding event in her mind, while remaining lying in bed. 

She had expected this to happen sooner or later. Although Leon has less exposure to the media since he stepped down from his champion title, loved by many people across all ages, he still remains a hero of Galar for his past incredible achievements. Being a celebrity as he is, it is only normal that his personal life or in this case his romantic life would garner so much attention. 

Thank goodness though that most of the crazy fans mainly teenager girls are focused on Raihan. Otherwise, Sonia would nervously anticipate in the following days or months hate mails or possibly threats…

With a sigh, she went to her contacts and made a call to Leon. 

After three ringtones he picked up his Rotom phone.

“Sonia?”

Sonia already feels relieved at just hearing his voice. 

“Leon! Hey it’s me.”

“Hi Sonia! You ok? —“ 

There were loud background noises over the Rotom phone. Probably from those reporters Hop was talking about. How long have they kept him for interviewing?

“Do you hear me Sonia? Sorry it’s a bit loud. I’m surrounded by reporters.”

“Yes, I hear you, baby. Everything okay there?”

She heard him chuckle which made her smile. At least the situation didn’t seem to affect his mood.

“Yeah I’m good. I heard from Hop you have reporters on your end too. Will you be all right?”

Unlike Leon, Sonia isn’t used to deal with the media. So in the situation this event happened, they had prepared answers to all the typical questions they would receive. If there is any weird questions they haven’t anticipated or questions they don’t want to answer, they will simply not comment on it. They agreed to not reveal anything too personal such as Sonia’s crush for Leon since their childhood days, nor touch anything related to Leon’s past or nightmare issues that is unknown to the public. They had practiced a few times so Sonia felt confident enough to answer alone if they were interviewed separately.

“I think so. I’ll answer just as we had practiced.”

“Great. Let me know then if you need me for anything.”

“Thanks, Leon. I will. Wish me luck!”

“Yes, good luck!”

Sonia hanged up and quickly went off to change herself, making sure she was presentable. 

On the way to the Lab, she called Hop and told him to stay home until she was done with the reporters. 

At the site, despite it being past nine, judging from the number of people present, it didn’t seem like any of them had left since earlier this morning. 

When they saw her from a distance, they all ran towards her. 

She didn’t have the heart to move, instead just standing stiffly in place until they all surrounded her like Combees. 

“Excuse me Professor Sonia! Is it true you’re dating Leon?” A male reporter asked.

“Yes.”

“How long have you two been together?” A female reporter promptly questioned.

“Since Valentine’s Day.”

“I heard you have a history together since way back though.” 

“We have been childhood friends. That’s all.”

“Why the sudden change in your relationship then?”

Sonia tried to avoid making a grimace.

“Just like a normal couple, we found a deeper connection between us and decided to be more than friends.” 

A third reporter jumped into the fray, “does the change in your relationship have anything to do with Leon being Ex-Champion?”

“…No comment.”

Fourth reporter, “are you Leon’s first date?”

“That’s not for me to answer…”

Fifth, “do you intend for this relationship to be long term?”

“Mrrmmgh… ENOUGH!” Sonia shouted with her fists in the air, making them all back out by surprise.

“I believe I have answered more than enough of your questions. I ask you to all leave this place now as I have work to do!”

With that, she sprinted to the Lab before they could protest, then entered and locked the door. 

From that day forth, Sonia decided she would never deal with the media again. 


	3. Chapter 3

** 14** **/05/2020 - A Day in the Lab with Hop and Sonia (present time)**

Hop leaves his pen down after two hours working on a report. He turns his chair in Sonia’s direction. She has been placing the books back in their shelves. 

“Sonia.”

“Yeah?”

“Have you guys had s-s-“

“Sex?”

“Don’t say it!” Hop blushes.

“But that’s what you want to know right?”

He nods shyly.

Sonia appears to reflect while staring down at the book she is holding. The silence only makes Hop more nervous.

“F-Forget I asked! It was a stupid questio-“

“It depends what you define as sex.”

“Huh?”

“We haven’t gone all the way, if that’s what you’re hinting at.”

“Um.”

“…”

“…So is my brother still a virgin?”

“…”

“Yes.”

“Whoa. Ok.”

They resume what they were doing in an awkward silence.

Hop had more questions in mind but he refrained to ask, since it would be too private. 

_It’s been three months since they dated right?_

_Don’t people normally have sex by then…?_

He drops his pen down again and puts his hands on his temples.

_But she just said they didn’t go the whole way yet…_

_So that means they did stuff._

_It’s only a matter of time then before brother truly loses his innocence!!!_

He scratches his head in a wild manner which made Sonia notice.

Hop is not the only one who is perplexed about this.

When her friends asked how it has been going with their love life, they were all surprised when Sonia revealed that the couple had not been engaged in sex that much.

_“I mean, you’re both so hot! How can you not??” A female friend had said._

Some theorize the reason for this is they are somehow not compatible in bed. Others think it’s because one of the two is secretly gay.

She denied of course these claims, giving instead a half truth that it was because of their work schedules with Leon and her living in far away towns, being only able to sleep over on the weekends.

The real reason though is something no one would have thought of.


	4. Chapter 4

**04/04/2020 - What Went Wrong That Night**

Sonia had a crush for Leon since her childhood. However with Leon being so far out of reach during his years as Champion, she thought she would never have a chance with him and so had a few relationships with other people. They never lasted more than a couple of months although they all ended amicably. Needless to say, Sonia had experience in bed and it wasn’t clear for her if it was the same for Leon.

So far, Sonia had always been the one initiating body touches. At some point, she had some doubt that Leon wasn’t interested in her. She brushed that doubt aside though, seeing as he would always return these touches. However, they were mostly limited to hand holdings, kissings and hugs.

There was one time she had asked him if he ever did it with someone and Leon was very evasive about it.

_“I… Uh… I have…n’t,” he answered hesitantly while looking away._

_“Haven’t? Are you sure?”_

_Leon nodded slowly. Sonia’s left eyebrow lifted up in suspicion._

_“Um…You don’t seem convinced to me. Did you wake up one morning after a party with a naked person next to you without any recollection of the night’s event?”_

_“No, nothing like that,” he smiled sheepishly._

In the end she couldn’t find out why he had answered in such an ambiguous way.

Without that knowledge, she would just have to use her perceptive senses and wing it, because she couldn’t carry on with just these light touches anymore. 

_~~~_

It was a Saturday night in Wyndon. 

They were sitting on the couch after a romantic dinner at Leon’s place.

Sonia was resting on Leon’s lap while he caressed her long detached orange hair. It felt so good she was almost dozing off to sleep. 

_ No good! Tonight is the night I will get to the bottom of things! _

With that in mind, Sonia slapped her cheeks to wake herself up which surprised Leon and halted his movements. 

“What’s wrong?”

She lifted her chin up to look at him, “I want us to have sex!”

Leon’s eyes grew wide before they turned sad and he looked away.

“Of course you would…” He said in a pained sound.

“You don’t want to…?” She asked with a hurt expression.

Leon put his hand over to his chest and gripped tightly to his shirt.

“I’m… I’m not sure… if I want it,” he managed to say.

Sonia sat up and held onto his hand. 

“I don’t want to do anything you wouldn’t want to. I’m sorry that I said that out of the blue.”

Leon became less tense and looked back at her, “you don’t need to apologize. I’m the odd one out here.”

“No you’re not, silly,” she said affectionately, kissing him on the nose.

They left it at that that night, with Sonia resuming her position on his lap and him continuing to caress her hair until she actually slept.

~~~

The next few days the couple pretended this never happened and went about their days as usual. Sonia however had planned to see her longtime close friend whom she trusts the most to consult about these matters. 

They had setup to meet at a coffee shop in Motostoke the following Saturday, the location being the most convenient for both of them coming from different towns.

Sonia arrived first and sat down at a table, reserving a seat for her friend. 

A short moment later, she arrived and Sonia waved at her to come sit down.

“Hi Nessa! How are you?”

“Sorry for being late. I brought fresh seafood for you,” she says with a small smile.

“Oh thank you! How sweet of you.”

Sonia looks at the bag she held containing the seafood which was quite a good size earning curious glances from people sitting next to them.

“Is it okay to leave it out though? We might be spending a bit of time here. It might lose its freshness.” _And its smell might bother some as well…_ Sonia thought. 

Her friend has an elegant and serious air to her but can be a bit of an oddball at times, although for Sonia that just adds more to her overall charm.

Nessa looks to the direction of the coffee shop’s counter.

“Wait for me a bit.”

She went to the cashier.

“Excuse me, is it ok if I leave this seafood in your fridge during the length of our stay?”

The man looked at the bag, “um… please wait a bit, I will ask our manager.”

After a while, he came back.

“It’s all right, I got permission from the manager. Please leave it to me.” 

“Thank you!” She earnestly said, her enchanting azure eyes emitting a beautiful aura that made the cashier blush.

Sonia laughed inwardly at the scene. 

She was surprised the manager had accepted the somewhat absurd request so easily. It must be a privilege from being a gym leader, she thought. 

Nessa came back to the table and sat down, facing Sonia.

“Sorry about that.”

“Not at all! Thank you for always bringing fresh seafood for me. They’re delicious!”

Nessa smiles to that, “so what can I help you with?”

Sonia had told her friend before coming that she was in a bit of a predicament in her relationship with Leon and needed her help. She’s one of the people supporting the two the most and had nicely told Sonia before that she can consult her anytime if she needed some advice. 

“Well, you see… We have been dating since Valentine’s Day and had a lot of romantic times together. But we never engaged in sex. Around a week ago, I flat out told him that I wanted us to do it, and he didn’t seem to want to do it at all…”

There was a short silence.

“…So it made me wonder if he is actually… asexual.”

Nessa stayed quiet for a bit, appearing to process the information.

“What did he say to you exactly when you said you wanted to do it?”

Sonia thought back on the event that night.

“…He said he wasn’t sure.”

Nessa’s complexion eased out.

“So he didn’t admit clearly he wasn’t interested in having sex with you.”

“…No…He appeared conflicted.”

Nessa smiled.

“Some people take more time in life to understand their sexuality. Since he seems to be still confused about it, I wouldn’t give up just yet. I suggest you find a good night to discuss about it with him. Tell him why you think he hesitates and offer him your help to discover his sexuality, but never force him to.”

Sonia’s turquoise eyes shone brightly to her words.

“Nessaaa you’re a genius!”

She chuckled.

“It’s been a long battle for you. Keep it up. I wish you the best of luck,” she said with an air of a celebrity.

Sonia was on the verge of crying. How lucky she is to have such a good friend.

After thanking her a million times they finally stood up once they were done paying at the table with a waitress and were about to leave the coffee shop when the cashier ran up to them.

“You forgot your seafood!”

~~~

The weekend following, Sonia was at Leon’s place again. They had been doing this as a routine thing every weekend since it was difficult to meet during the week when the next morning they have to go to work at opposite locations on the Galar map.

The night prior Sonia had warned Leon by Rotom phone that at his place she had wanted to talk about what had happened two weeks ago.   
  
She had been surprised when Leon didn’t offer any resistance to it.

_“I mean, you’re the detective Sonia, always searching for the truth,”_ he had teased _, “and most importantly, you’ve always been doing this out of my own interest.”_

_“So if anything... you’re my beacon of hope,”_ he had said to her fondly on the other line which had made her heart swell of love for him.

And so at the same couch in the living room where they sat next to each other, Sonia opened up about the topic. She had prepared a set of questions to help guide them.

“That night, you said you weren’t sure whether you wanted to have sex with me or not.”

Leon nodded.

“First, do you still love me?”

“Yes.”

Sonia made a sigh of relief. It would be game over if he already said no here. Although she had expected this answer.

“Today how do you feel about us sleeping together?”

“I… don’t know.”

“Would you know if a different day, mood or situation would change how you feel about sleeping with me?”

“I wouldn’t know, no.”

“Do you know why you are hesitating about this?”

At this step Sonia had expected him to either say he didn’t know why he was hesitating or he was still discovering his sexuality. 

Instead, with a firm grip at his chest again, his expression changing to that of anguish, he answered, “…yes. I think I know why.”

“…I was sexually abused by Chairman Rose.”

Sonia’s eyes grew wide in shock.

“Huh?”


	5. Chapter 5

** 18** **/04/2020 - A Shocking Revelation**

“…I was sexually abused by Chairman Rose.”

When Leon had said those words that Sonia had least expected, she felt the world turn upside down at the revelation.

How could she have not thought about it at all?

They had had a night at her Gran’s place back before they had caught Eternatus when Leon had revealed about his secret past to her. 

At the time, Leon had talked about awful things the Chairman had done to him such as ordering him to do missions he didn’t want to do while threatening to hurt his family members, and limiting his interactions with them and his friends. 

That’s why he had all those nightmares, right? 

But she was certain he had never mentioned anything about sexual abuse. 

“Sonia?”

Leon’s voice broke her bubble making her eyes focus on him.

He didn’t seem as distraught as she thought from revealing something very vulnerable. 

“Once again I feel like you’ve just absorbed another part of me and it reflects with your emotions," he managed to say with a small smile before he lowered his gaze.

"...I’m sorry for always being a bearer of bad news.”

Sonia’s tears rolled down her cheeks at this moment.

“Why didn’t you tell me all this time?”

Leon looked at her sadly.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want you to shoulder more burden and feel obligated to support me more than you’ve already done.” 

He rubbed her tears away with his thumb. She then took his hand and held it tightly.

“But Leon, this is the most important part of your suffering! As a partner, it doesn’t make sense for me not to know this!”

His eyes suddenly turned cold.

“I think I would suffer more from my family being harmed. Because my worst nightmare was about them being killed, not about me being raped.”

It pained Sonia to hear Leon say those words in such a distant way. But if it’s a way for him to cope and be able to reveal more, she would take it.

“Leon, if I may ask, did the Chairman ever go all the way with you?”

“Yes… more times than I can count.”

His answer was the worst she could expect and it felt suffocating to hear it. But there was one more vital information she had to ask him while he was still willing to share.

“Since when did he start... sexually abusing you?”

“…Since I became Champion.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry for the cruel and heartwrenching cliffhanger!  
> I return to work this monday at the hospital so I will be quite busy  
> But I promise I will continue this story and finish it by the month of may (for a friend's BD who is a fervent Leon x Sonia shipper!)  
> Until then, I hope you will all stay safe amidst this pandemic!


End file.
